Familiar Fates
by Amandous
Summary: Death will always come to collect Chris personally. Sending a random minion would be an insult to someone of her character.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Supernatural.**

**Sorry that it has been a while. I was very caught up in school and I did not have much time to write and when I did have time nothing would really come to me. I was randomly struck with this while I was watching Season Nine of Supernatural and rewatching Season Six of Charmed. I always figured that the golden glow when Chris died was him returning to his timeline. I don't know when I'll be able to update these or Wings or anything else really. Hope to hear from all of you and hope all of you are well.**

* * *

As an omniscient, unending, and Immortal Being, Death was well versed in the many different Timelines and Realities that surrounded the Realms of the Living and the Dead. He knew of the first Halliwell Daughter before she was even a thought to her parents. He knew her Fate, he knew how she would die, he knew it all. And yet he could not help but wish it was different. He respected the only Nephilim Witch to live, she did not attempt to run from him, she did not attempt to alter his Design. She instead chose to fight Destiny, not her ultimate Fate. The Warren Bloodline was a powerful Bloodline, capable of reaching near Immortality, he was somewhat soft on the Coven despite the fact that all but the True Angel of the Family attempted to thwart him.

Death was always fond of the Soul that never fought him but fought Life. She fought the hardest against the Life that had been carved out before her, fought the longest to change the Destiny of her beloved Brother. He could recall all of their interactions with startling clarity for One who was as old as he was. If he could feel pity or sympathy for the Living and Dead perhaps he would feel it for those that surrounded her brilliance but never saw it. She was a flawed destructive, merciless, cruel Witch, but she was also a loving, kind, patient, caring Sister and Daughter. He knew of only one other Soul that he would come personally to Claim once it was Time. The Bond and Love of a younger sibling was something to marvel at, envy, but rarely did those that have that type of Love understand the gift and blessing granted, not by the Father but the Mother. It didn't truly matter to Death though, he took a moment to look in and watch the Hybrid as she slowly began to bleed out in the man who would no longer become her father's arms. It was time.

Gasping and shivering Chris felt the warm glow and soft hum of magic wrap around her. The Temporal Magiks that she'd used were sending her back where she belonged.

"Don't stop fighting." Leo begged her. She managed a smile at the man who would become a better father than hers. She was a little jealous but didn't dwell on it long as the threads of Time itself tugged at her gently.

"You either." She whispered before closing her eyes. When she opened them again she was on the floor of her parent's bedroom still, however there were no police officers nor were Leo and Paige there. Chris sighed softly and noticed a tall, gaunt man with sallow skin and black hair standing over her. She gave a wary grin and he tipped his head to her. "Thank you." She mouthed before summoning her Brother. "Wyatt!" He materialized in an instant, choosing to Blink to her. His eyes widened upon seeing the stab wound and he knelt next to her swiftly.

"Who did this?" He snarled lowly, hands covering the wound to put pressure on it as he could no longer heal. It wouldn't do any good really, she had another ten minutes at maximum before Death would start to heckle her into leaving.

"Gideon. He's the one, always knew the bastard was hiding something." Wyatt snorted and gently lifted her onto the bed.

"Why do you think I destroyed those stupid Elders? They were useless and they did more harm than good." She gave a soft snort and leaned into his warmth. "Hang on Chris, it'll be okay."

"I did it." She said and he looked at her with understanding eyes. "I set them on the path that will prevent this from happening again."

"At too high a price. Your morals have killed you just like they did Mom and the Aunts." Wyatt muttered and she noticed that his eyes were watering. She coughed and then couldn't stop, her Brother flooded their Bond with love and calm and soothing emotions in an attempt to distract her. She knew that even though he threatened to kill her, even though he killed her boyfriend, even though he ruled the World with an Iron Fist, he was still her Wy. She grabbed his face with the last of her strength and wiped away the tears as crystal blue eyes focused on soft forest green ones.

"I love you more than anything. I'd do it again. And Again. However many times it took." She murmured and smiled through her blood and pain. "I have to go now Wyatt. I promise to wait for you." She said before closing her eyes, allowing Death to take her Soul. Her fight was only just beginning.

Death watched as she shed her mortal body and stepped into the in between that no Mortal could manage to locate.

"Admirable speech." He informed and she rolled her eyes, looking at her sobbing Brother. She'd struck the Death Blow here and now. Like the Winchesters, the Halliwell Siblings did not do well apart. Wyatt would be dead within the year, their completely shattered Bond slowly bleeding him dry until his heart gave out.

"Oh save it." She muttered and ran a hand through her hair. He chuckled and held out his hand. In his mind's eye he could see Sam Winchester preparing to make this same transition until his Brother fool him into living. Death has always found Older Brothers to be the crueler, more controlling sibling. Unable to let go even if it would be the better option. It never ended well for them, the Youngest always ending up receiving a visit from a Reaper or Death itself. Still he would not begrudge them for clinging to Pure Love. Chris' hand was warm. He gently pulled her into her Beyond. He could see himself doing this action in other times in other Lives but always was she willing. And always would she end up Young and waiting.

Death watched the babe as she shifted in her blankets. Events were unfolding, pathways that would cross and recross, ties that were forever bound unto each other tightening or loosening, the threads of her Fate fraying and altering colour. Her large green eyes opened and he found see her wings fluffing up even more in an attempt at looking terrifying.

"You needn't fear me little one. I am not here for anyone tonight." He murmured and stretched his skeletal hand over her round stomach. She looked healthy. She looked well. She looked fragile. And yet there was an untouchable air about her. As if to darken her presence was sin itself. There was no touch of Death upon her and yet he could see it coming. She would know his touch before she is able to understand. He gentle smoothed the tuft of chocolate brown hair and leaned close. "Fate is an eternal Game. And the Players always suffer through it. Rarely is the reward at the End worth it. But those few that She favours, you poor unfortunate few, always find something worth suffering for." Her forest green eyes watched him carefully as he stood over her. He loomed a moment longer before he was gone, back to Chicago. Far from the Halliwells. He noticed that She was waiting for him a deep dish pizza waiting for them to share. The Mother nibbled gently on it and he slumped into his chair.

"You've always been a big softy." She informed and he rolled his eyes at Her. She smiled softly and nudged a slice at him. "Eat up it's Papa Del's."

"Must it always be Young and Bloody?" Her eyes shifted from colour to colour before pinning him with a flawless, endless White. And all thought that it was the Father that Lucifer was closest to.

"It is the Life she chooses. Forget not, My Old Friend, there are forces Stronger and more Binding than you." She bit into Her slice of pizza once more and Death considered Her. He slowly began to eat as well, enjoying the taste and flavours, as he watched Her. They were so alike, Mother and Granddaughter. "Do you ever tire of watching them fall?"

"No because I know they've the courage to get back up."


End file.
